Brutal
by le-renegat
Summary: Era brutal: desejar sem amar; usar, machucar e ao mesmo tempo querer se prender; caminharem lado a lado sem se darem as mãos. Haine/Badou.


**Mangá:** DOGS/Bullets&Carnage

**Pairing:** Badou/Haine

**Disclaimer/avisos:** DOGS pertence à Miwa Shirou e aquela balela toda. A fanfic contém _**yaoi**_, fuja se não gosta do lado arco-íris da força.

_Esses fragmentos foram postos juntos como presente pra minha queridíssima Dri, mon amour que me inspira e me instiga. Feliz aniversário (atrasadérrimo, haha), amada. O presente acabou um pouco deprê, mas espero que tu gostes._

_

* * *

_**Brutal**

**por le-renégat (Lou)**

**--  
**

**I.**

Os dedos sujos com a graxa preta viscosa tremiam, escorregando e apertando-se, em vão, contra o orifício queimado em carne outrora viva, o sangue espesso e pedacinhos acinzentados lutando para saírem e espalharem-se pelo chão, vida derramada sobre o concreto.

O olho verde, solitário, brilhante no negrume da noite, ofegante, lacrimejava: de desespero, de susto, de choque em ver que o vermelho do sangue era tão _vivo_ quanto o dos olhos abertos, agora estáticos, arregalados, atônitos, desfocados. O olho chorava de desalento, de horror cujo motivo ele próprio desconhecia.

O suor escorria-lhe pelas têmporas e molhava-lhe a longa cabeleira ruiva - negra, no entanto, na escuridão envolvente -, que se grudava no rosto reluzente de pálido, manchado em pequenos pingos pelo ardor espirrado em líquido.

A boca aberta balbuciava palavras ininteligíveis, e os dedos continuavam a tentativa de bloqueio e aperto da pele que ele, absorto em suas emoções não compreendidas (não mencionadas, não desejadas) pelo albino ensangüentado, não notara -

_se regenerara._

**II.**

Fumaça branca, cabelos brancos, lençóis brancos e sujos, cinzas formando uma montanha em miniatura no cinzeiro de um laranja desbotado. O aparelho de som meio quebrado de Badou tocava uma música que ele sabia que devia conhecer - mas não conhecia.

Buracos de tiros há muito haviam rasgado e destruído o papel de parede, e pelo chão haviam peças de roupa e fios de cabelo ruivo que ele se recusava - não tinha coragem - a juntar. Sentado no colchão duro da cama, ele escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos, a outra imóvel no joelho, segurando um cigarro aceso e intocado, cinzas caindo no chão, intensificando o cheiro de tabaco do apartamento.

Os olhos olharam por entre os dedos, permeando mas não vendo a figura ruiva que o encarava: plácido, mas triste; não completamente material, não completamente espírito. Os dedos calejados simplesmente atravessaram os ossudos do albino, etéreos, e era desesperador.

Os tiros ainda ressoavam nos ouvidos dos dois, homem e espírito, e embora o sangue houvesse parado de jorrar, o vermelho ainda era visível.

_No cabelo em memória, nos olhos em vida._

E Badou chorou lágrimas irreais, desejando que ao menos uma vez Haine não apenas o enxergasse, mas o _visse_. Sem sexo, sem omissões, sem armas, cigarros ou álcool.

E Haine soltou um urro, um grunhido ininteligível, atirando o cigarro na direção de Badou, o fumo aceso atravessando-o, e as duas mãos sujas agarraram o cabelo alvo.

E era tudo tão...

_... Cruel_.

**III.**

O furor da adrenalina consumindo-lhe o cérebro - armas em riste, atirando e matando pessoas - era imbatível. A fumaça e as explosões faziam seu sangue ferver, faíscas voando para todos os lados, raspando em sua pele. O som das balas saindo dos canos soava como música a seus ouvidos, o som de carne sendo rasgada fazia-o sentir-se vivo.

_Como um cão faminto, assassino._

Via o rosto de Giovanni em cada um dos homens que atacava, imaginando que o matava no lugar dos outros, para ele sem nome, sem rosto. Sua mente palpitava e ele conseguia apenas pensar na satisfaçào, no alívio em sentir o precioso líquido vermelho saindo pelos buracos abertos nas testas, nos olhos sem vida encarando-o sem de fato vê-lo.

'Haine.'

'Por que sinto prazer quando mato? Por que, Lilly? Me responda! Eu rasguei suas vísceras e me senti _tão bem_! Por quê? _Por quê?_'

'Haine, pare. Acabou.'

'Eu matei a Lilly. Eu a matei!'

'HAINE!'

O silêncio.

'Pare com _a merda_ dos tiros, tá todo mundo _morto_!' a voz rouca do ruivo reverberou no imenso lugar, e ele era o único que _podia_ ouvi-lo. Era possível ouvir placas e pedaços e metal caindo, e o silêncio parecia pesar ainda mais, a insanidade canina esvaecendo-se, dando lugar a uma tristeza e a um abismo que parecia envelhecer o olho verde de Badou.

'Eu a matei.'

'Eu não me importo se você matou a sua irmã ou seja lá o que for, idiota. Merda, não me importo se você mata pessoas ou não. Olhe pra mim, olhe pra quem eu sou!' o cigarro caiu no chão e o ruivo se aproximou, agarrando os ombros magros demais.

'Essas suas crises de loucura me deixam furioso, sabe?'

'Badou...'

'_Eu_ sou o doido de merda.'

**IV.**

Haine atirou mais uma pequena pedra no rio acinzentado e túrgido, olhos fixos na água que refletia uma cidade sem cor. Ploft.

O sangue escarlate ainda corria da carne rasgada dos corpos sem vida e adentrava pelos bueiros, espesso, sinistro, enquanto outras pedras encontravam o fundo do rio. Ploft. Ploft. Ploft. As roupas rasgadas evidenciavam tiros que haviam penetrado a pele indestrutível, mas a pele lisa e estupendamente branca fazia o quadro parecer uma obra surrealista.

_'Não consigo com a ajuda dele.'_

Haine levantou uma mão ao céu acinzentado, quase artificial da cidade sem-nome. As unhas esfoladas, sujas de sangue, e os calos nos dedos; todos evidências cruéis de uma vida em meio a tiros, mortes, e à inexistência da esperança.

_'Mas também não conseguiria sem sua ajuda.'_

O longo fio ruivo de cabelo preso na barra da manga negra, no entanto, também era uma prova, uma afirmação de que o horror havia cessado: a lembrança as carícias suaves (que até mesmo faziam cócegas) das pontas vermelhas em sua pele; o monocromático de sua vida - de sua alma - em contraste ao escarlate vibrante.

E os revólveres e as metralhadoras e as risadas e os beijos e os cigarros e o vermelho e o verde e a pólvora e o cheiro de morte e a loucura. E o vazio.

_E o nada.  
_

**V.**

Era estranho (embora talvez necessário) o distanciamento que Haine e Badou punham entre suas pessoas. Era também estúpido, pois até mesmo o padre, cego, sentia a tensão - sexual ou não - e os olhares que lançavam um ao outro. As balas e graxas para as armas eram largadas ao lado de um maço não-terminado ou de um isqueiro, mas a confiança de dois parceiros - o companheirismo - não estava lá.

Era estúpido e mesmo burro; Badou fingindo não se interessar e Haine fingindo desprezar, a fumaça dos Marlboros do ruivo entre os dois, bloqueando e abrindo caminhos, impedindo e instigando, excitando-os, despertando luxúria, inveja, agressividade.

Era até engraçado o modo como tentavam esconder o bizarro relacionamento; e Naoto ou Nill os encontravam em momentos íntimos na sacristia, olhando horrorizadas para o padre, que apenas meneava a cabeça.

Era triste; o olho verde de Badou enevoando enquanto via as células de Haine se sobreporem - tornando-o perfeito novamente - e estendia a mão, cicatriz brilhando, clara e nítida, na luz artificial.

Era brutal: desejar sem amar; usar, machucar e ao mesmo tempo querer se prender; caminharem lado a lado sem se darem as mãos.

* * *

Cookies, pedradas, pulseiras de arco-íris, o tapa-olho do Badou ou pingüins? Reviewe-me. :D


End file.
